HoGwartsHotel Glam
by Hermione-133
Summary: Es una conversación de msn en la que una amiga(Minerva McGongall) y yo nos imaginamos Hogwarts como Hotel Glam...MUY DIVERTIDA.


SiL dice:  
  
aiz  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
che?  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
che  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
chachacha  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
chichichi  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
chochocho  
  
SiL dice:  
  
....................................................  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
chochochang  
  
SiL dice:  
  
O_O  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
jajaja  
  
SiL dice:  
  
CHO CHANG  
  
SiL dice:  
  
CHONCHI...  
  
SiL dice:  
  
DIOS  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
jjiijijiji  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
juasjuasjuas  
  
SiL dice:  
  
HOGWARTS = CHO CHANG = CHONCHI = HOTEL GLAM!!!!  
  
SiL dice:  
  
HoGwarts = HG = Hotel Glam  
  
SiL dice:  
  
HOGWARTS ES HOTEL GLAM!!!!  
  
SiL dice:  
  
AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
SiL dice:  
  
dios  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
JUER  
  
SiL dice:  
  
O_O  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
CHO ES LA ENCARNI  
  
SiL dice:  
  
VOLDEMORT  
  
SiL dice:  
  
ES POCHOLO  
  
SiL dice:  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
JAJAJJAJAJAJAAAAAA  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
TIA  
  
SiL dice:  
  
draco es   
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
Q ME ESTAN ECHANDO LA BORNCA X REIRME  
  
SiL dice:  
  
hummm...  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
DINIO  
  
SiL dice:  
  
xDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
JEJEJEJE  
  
SiL dice:  
  
draco es dinio  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
HERMIONE ES ...  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
MALENA O YOLA  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
XDDDDDD  
  
SiL dice:  
  
TAMARA  
  
SiL dice:  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJ  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
SI SI  
  
SiL dice:  
  
no no  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
HERMIONE ES TAMARA  
  
SiL dice:  
  
ginny es tamara  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
JUUUU  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
WENO VALE  
  
SiL dice:  
  
xq es pelirroja  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
OK  
  
SiL dice:  
  
harry es...  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
A VER ESPERA  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
JUAN MIGUEL  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
XDDDDDDDDD  
  
SiL dice:  
  
JAJAJAJAJJJAJA  
  
SiL dice:  
  
ESE TENDRIA Q SER LUCIUS MALFOY  
  
SiL dice:  
  
JAJAJAJAJ  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
JAJAJAJJAA  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
DUMBLEDORE!!!!!  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
XD  
  
SiL dice:  
  
JAJAJAJJAAJJJAJAJA  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
Hermione es Malena  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
no ves q malena va d buena?  
  
SiL dice:  
  
xDDDDDDDDD  
  
SiL dice:  
  
y parvati es la yola  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
juasjuasjuas  
  
SiL dice:  
  
y aramis...  
  
SiL dice:  
  
trelawney  
  
SiL dice:  
  
jajajaja  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
mcgonagall  
  
SiL dice:  
  
mmmm  
  
SiL dice:  
  
y estibaliz?  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
chocho  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
cho chang  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
xdddddddd  
  
SiL dice:  
  
ajaajajjaja  
  
SiL dice:  
  
chochunga  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
jajajajajjaa  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
Neville es Frank Francés  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
xDDDD  
  
SiL dice:  
  
jajajaja  
  
SiL dice:  
  
xDDDDDDDD  
  
SiL dice:  
  
dean es lino  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
jajajajjaja  
  
SiL dice:  
  
jajajja  
  
SiL dice:  
  
kien es yola?  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
chonchi mcgonagall  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
yola es...  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
nidea  
  
SiL dice:  
  
mmm  
  
SiL dice:  
  
ron  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
q no sea profe  
  
SiL dice:  
  
JAJAJAJJAJJAJJAAJ  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
SiL dice:  
  
CARO TIA  
  
SiL dice:  
  
NO VES Q MALENA Y YOLA SE DAN MORREOS?  
  
SiL dice:  
  
POS HERMIONE Y RON  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
JAJAJAJJAJA  
  
SiL dice:  
  
PERFECTO!  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
ok  
  
SiL dice:  
  
ad+  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
a ver espera  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
q los pongamos  
  
SiL dice:  
  
la unica diferencia es q ron es pelirrojo y yola morena, nada mas...  
  
SiL dice:  
  
jajajaja  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
POCHOLO=VOLDEMORT  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
DINIO=DRACO  
  
SiL dice:  
  
la mochila= peter pettigrew  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
MALENA=HERMIONE  
  
SiL dice:  
  
juan miguel= harry  
  
SiL dice:  
  
yola = ron  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
ENCARNI?  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
DUMBLEDORE  
  
SiL dice:  
  
xDDDDDDDDDD  
  
SiL dice:  
  
m mo  
  
SiL dice:  
  
uy  
  
SiL dice:  
  
m meo  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
JAJA  
  
SiL dice:  
  
tia  
  
SiL dice:  
  
m mo  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
ARAMIS=TRELAWNEY  
  
SiL dice:  
  
el nuevo vocabulario   
  
SiL dice:  
  
xi  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
JAJAJAAAAAA  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
ME STOY IMAGINANDO A TRELAWNEY EN BOLAS EN LOS RAYOS UVA  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
HABLANDO CN EL OJO INTERIOR....  
  
SiL dice:  
  
JAJAAJAJAJAJJJAJAJ  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
YTODS EN CLASE  
  
SiL dice:  
  
A SABER Q ES EL OJO INTERIOR  
  
SiL dice:  
  
SERA UNA NUEVA MARCA DE CONSOLADORES?  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
JAJAJAJAAAA  
  
SiL dice:  
  
"CONSOLADORES... EL OJO INTERIOR"  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
JAJAJA  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
BUENO LOS PONGO EN ORDEN  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
DEL FENIZ  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
FENIX  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
XDDDD  
  
SiL dice:  
  
jajajajajajajja  
  
SiL dice:  
  
La oRDeN DeR FeNiZ  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
Pocholo=Voldemort  
  
Mochila=Peter Pettigrew  
  
Yola=Ron  
  
Malena=Hermione  
  
Aramis=Trelawney  
  
Encarni=Dumbledore  
  
Estíbaliz=Cho Chang  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
Harry=Juan Miguel  
  
SiL dice:  
  
y jesus vazquez?  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
Chonchi=McGonagall  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
Jesús Vazquez=Hedwig  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
xDDD  
  
SiL dice:  
  
...............................  
  
SiL dice:  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJJA  
  
SiL dice:  
  
JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
  
SiL dice:  
  
CALLA  
  
SiL dice:  
  
Q ME ESTOY IMAGINANDO  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
jajajja  
  
SiL dice:  
  
A UNA LECHUZA CN LA CARA DE JESUS VAZQUEZ  
  
SiL dice:  
  
JJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
JAJJAJAJAAJAAAJAJAJAAAAA  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
CALLA Q ME MEOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
TIA Q ME STAN ECHANDO LA BRONCAAAAAAA  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
AY AY AYYYYY  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
LA LECHUZA CN LA CARA D JESUS VAZQUEZ...  
  
SiL dice:  
  
jajajajajajjajjajaja  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
ay dioz...  
  
SiL dice:  
  
(O-O)  
  
( V )  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
jajajajaaaaaaa  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
eso parec una rana...  
  
SiL dice:  
  
(O-O)  
  
( V ) --- JESUS VAZQUEZ-TREVOR  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
Jorge Berrocal=Vicent Crabbe  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
JAJAJJAJAJA  
  
SiL dice:  
  
eliane? pansy parkinson  
  
SiL dice:  
  
jajajajajajajjaja  
  
SiL dice:  
  
OSTIAS  
  
SiL dice:  
  
....  
  
SiL dice:  
  
HERMIONE  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
JUASJUASJUASJUASJUASDJUAS  
  
SiL dice:  
  
LE HA HECHO  
  
SiL dice:  
  
UNA..  
  
SiL dice:  
  
A DINIO  
  
SiL dice:  
  
O___O  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
JUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJUJ  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
NO  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
ESA FUE YOLA  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
RON A DRACO!!!!!!!!!  
  
SiL dice:  
  
ay es verdad  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD  
  
SiL dice:  
  
OSTIA  
  
SiL dice:  
  
O___O  
  
SiL dice:  
  
q fuert  
  
SiL dice:  
  
d lo q se entera una  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
POBESITA HERMIONE...  
  
Yo no sufro de locura, la disfruto a cada minuto. dice:  
  
LE HAN PUEZTO LOS CUERNOS CN DRACO  
  
SiL dice:  
  
xDDD 


End file.
